


Teleporting Thief

by Weirdlings



Series: Teleporting Thief [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 22:48:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8120521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weirdlings/pseuds/Weirdlings
Summary: I'm terrible at summaries but, this is a bit of background info on the reader who is, as the title states, a teleporter who resorts to theft. This covers, in short, when she discovered her powers and how she dealt with it. Also why she decided to resort to becoming a thief.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so don't be mean. Please. I would appreciate any feedback you have.

When I first discovered my “powers” I was in middle school. There was a group of girls who would bully my friends and I, it was always worse during lunch.  
One day during lunch we were out in the courtyard enjoying the sun and talking about our plans for the summer. Y/R/N came up to us with her little gang, they grabbed our things and threw them everywhere. We wouldn’t dare stand up to them cause that only ended badly for us but today was different for me. 

I stood up and said, “Y/R/N stop bullying us or we’ll tell the principal.” She only laughed at me and pushed me to the ground. I got back up and shoved her when she was turned around. When she got up she was as red as a cherry.  
She threw herself at me and we fought on the ground for a while until there was only dark grey smoke. She looked around for me. Everyone did. I was looking at them from around corner by the dumpsters. After they all left I ran home and didn’t return to school for a week or so.

After that incident my ability would spaz from time to time. Eventually I decided to try and control it. I would practice every night at an abandoned building.  
I started out small trying to teleport to different areas of the room, from there I tried teleporting to different floors and then to different buildings. I got the hang of it after about two years.  
I noticed how sometimes I teleported because of how strong my emotions were so I still had to find a way to keep my emotions in check so that I wouldn’t disappear in public. It took me a couple of months to master my emotions but I got it in the end.

After I graduated high school, I was ready to go to college and become a computer programmer. I always had a thing for computers and I wanted to have some type of career working with them. Sadly I wouldn’t be able to do that just yet.  
My mom got sick after my first year in college. She was having heart and stomach problems. There were so many test she had to go through and the medications she needed were expensive. My dad was the only one working at the time so I had to leave college and get a job so that I could help them out with everything. It was a rough time in all our lives. We didn’t always make ends meet.  
After about a two years of this I decided to do something. I knew we needed money and the only way to get it was to rob a bank.


	2. Author's Note

I haven't updated this because I lost some of my interest in it. If I find inspiration to keep writing for this I will but I make no promises. 

It started out as something great in my mind but I can't focus on one thing solely and I started writing my other fic, Slytherin Fox, and I just... Idunno somehow  focused more on that.. I will try to write for this more if I can.

Sorry to those who read this and were expecting more.


End file.
